Revenge of the Fallen
by theeverlastingsunlight
Summary: Seeking revenge for the death of her father Lord Voldemort, Kalista goes after Harry Potter. Little does she expect to fall in love with him. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalista

Summary: Seeking revenge for the death of her father Lord Voldemort, Kalista goes after Harry Potter. Little does she expect to fall in love with him.

"My lady," wavered the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

A young woman emerged through the darkness of the shadows and seemed to slither toward Lucius. She was tall and thin, with an air of mystery about her. Her name was Kalista, and was the daughter of Lord Voldemort. He had an affair with a married witch and she was the product of that night. Her skin was a dark cream and her eyes were dark and angry.

"Yes?" her dark eyes met the ice cold ones of Mr. Malfoy.

"I bring news from the battlefront," he bowed his head.

"What is it?"

"Your father is dying."

Kalista turned her face away so Lucius would not see her tears. "Is that so?" she whispered, "Who is responsible?"

"Harry Potter, my lady."

Kalista grimaced as she gathered up skirts and stormed out to the battlefield, and along the way grabbed her wand. She could not believe her father was dead, it was impossible. "Out of my way," snapped Kalista as she pushed her way through the death eaters.

They jumped out of her way out of fear of her wrath. She was livid and you could see it in her eyes. "Father?" she yelled.

She looked around for him and gasped when she saw him on the ground bleeding. "Kalista," he barely whispered.

Kalista fell to her knees and cradled her father in her arms. "Come closer my child," he smiled as he coughed, "I'm not going to make it, my time is short."

Kalista had tears welling up in her eyes as she touched her father's face. "Please, stay with me," Kalista begged.

"My time on this earth is coming to an end, and now the world will see the rise of you my daughter. They shall fear you and you will be a great ruler. You must continue my legacy and follow in my footsteps and destroy the boy who lived."

"Consider it done Father, he shall face my wrath, and all those he loves," she sneered.

"You truly are my daughter Kalista," Voldemort smiled as his eyes closed and his life came to an end.

"NO!" screamed Kalista as she began to sob cradling him back and forth.

Tears streamed down her face as she took her hand and put it around his hand and onto his heart. "So be it," she rose from the ground, "I shall destroy Harry Potter."

The death eaters began to cheer as their new leader emerged through the smoke of the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalista

"How do I find Harry Potter?" asked Kalista.

"Find Ron Weasley, they two are friends and spend way too much time together. Oh and then there is that filthy mudblood Hermione Granger," smirked Draco Malfoy.

Kalista smirked at her friend as she hugged him. "Thank you for the information my dear friend, it will be of great use."

Using her magical powers Kalista raised her wand and waved it into the air as a smoky film appeared in the room revealing the location of Ron Weasley's house. "Which one is Harry?" asked Kalista.

"The dark haired boy," Draco smirked again.

"I need to find a way that I can get to them without being suspicious," Kalista thought aloud, "I need to live around the area and get to know him and strike him down when he is weak."

Kalista gasped when she zoomed out of the picture and saw a small cottage was for sale not to far from the Weasley's house. "This is too perfect," exclaimed Draco as he set his head on Kalista's shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason," Kalista remarked as she turned to face Draco.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course I can, I am the dark lord's daughter!"

~~~~~~ Two weeks later ~~~~~~~~

"Did you see the moving van?" asked Ron as he walked up to the window, "I think we got a new neighbor."

"Ron, it's rude to spy," his mother reminded.

Molly came over to shut the curtains and found herself staring as well. "Well look at that, it's true!"

Harry Potter just smiled and laughed as he cuddled with Ginny in his lap. "Probably some crazy old badger!" exclaimed Harry.

"We should go over and introduce ourselves later," Ginny urged.

"Oh all right," sighed Harry as he snuggled her.

It was around 5pm when the Weasley's and Harry went over to introduce themselves to the new neighbor. They rang the doorbell and smiled at the quaintness of the cottage. It was just the right size and had two giant windows with shutters. The cottage was a soft pastel green color and when the doorbell rang it sounded of heavenly angels singing. The anticipation of waiting grew deep within the group as they could hear Kalista's footsteps drawing near. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw her new neighbors. "Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Molly Weasley," Molly greeted her first.

"Hello to all of you," Kalista smiled as she made eye contact with everyone, "My name is Kalista…..Kalista Dearheart."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, we thought you were gonna be an old badger or something," laughed Ron.

Ginny shook her head at her brother.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione was embarrassed, "I'm Hermione."

Kalista paused at Harry Potter. "And you must be Harry Potter," her eyes twinkled.

"Of course I am," he grinned.

"Hmm, may I see your scar?" Kalista requested.

"Sure!"

Harry pulled back his hair and Kalista leaned forward to touch the scar. Her touch was gentle at first, but as she got closer to the scar it began to burn. "Ah!" screeched Harry as he fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" asked Kalista as she went to help him up.

"Yes, yes, just a bit of burning, it will be okay."

"Well I should return to my unpacking! I've got so much to do."

"Perhaps we could show you around tomorrow."

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalista

Kalista awoke the next morning to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She got out of bed to find Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting for her on her doorstep. "Good morning," Kalista smiled as she greeted her secret foes.

"We wanted to show you around town, are you ready?" grinned Harry.

"I was born ready."

"I'll show you where we live," Ron began as they walked down the road.

Kalista gasped as she was shoved inside the door. "Come have a spot of tea dear," smiled Molly.

Kalista sat down next to Harry and Ron. Hermione sat on the opposite side. "So tell us about you," Hermione began.

"My name is Kalista and I am on my own. My mother disappeared when I was a little girl and was raised by my father who recently passed away. I'm on a mission to find the person responsible and bring them to justice," explained Kalista, "I know he is somewhere in the area. He's destroyed my world. I was very close to my father."

"I'm an orphan too," explained Harry, "My parents were killed by the dark lord Voldemort."

"You dare to speak his name?"

"I'm not afraid of him, he's gone."

Kalista didn't say a word as her tea was brought over. "It wasn't Voldemort that killed your father was it?"

"Of course not why would my-"

Kalista stopped herself. "No, it was not him."

"Well I would be glad to help you. I went to Hogwarts!" continued Harry.

This was working out in Kalista's favor. "Perhaps you could," she smirked, "I would like to try by myself first though. He's rather secretive and a curious fellow."

"Anything to help."

"Where are you from?" asked Hermione.

"I never really settled down in one place. I've moved so much that the only place that is home is with my family. But my family is gone, and I'm looking to start a new home."

Kalista sipped her tea. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Anywhere and everywhere," Ron smiled as Hermione came over and kissed his cheek.

"May I join?" came the voice of Ginny.

"Damn it," mumbled Kalista.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing it's alight," lied Kalista as she arose and they began their adventure.

There was no way with all of them going that she would be able to strike her revenge. She was going to have to arrange something else just with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Kalista.

The day dragged on as Kalista was taken everywhere and anywhere. She was growing frustrated and wanted to strike out, but she knew better. She was very impatient and she tried her best to hide it. While the group was out, Kalista's phone rang.

"How goes the mission?" asked Draco as Kalista stepped away for some privacy.

"I am having a difficult time trying to do this, this is a lot harder than I thought," admitted Kalista as she kept watch.

"I can always help you know," offered Draco.

"This is my mission and I will see it to the end."

She hung up and saw Harry waiting behind for her. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Just fine," her eyes narrowed as she went digging in her pocket for her wand. She pulled it out and pointed it at Harry.

"What are you doing?" gasped Harry.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" she yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly Harry jolted awake. The whole thing had been a dream and he awoke in a cold sweat. He screamed as his scar burned. "Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron as he charged in, "Whats wrong?"

"I had a dream that Kalista tried to kill me," he scrambled to get out of bed.

"That's odd, she seems so nice, do you think she would do something like that?"

"I don't know."

Harry walked over to the window and gasped when he saw Kalista walking down the street. "What is she doing?"

"Should we follow her?"

"No it's late, I'm sure whatever she's up to its fine."

Harry crawled back into bed as Ron shut the door.

Meanwhile, Kalista was walking around the neighborhood going from door to door gathering all the information about Harry she could. She used a stun charm and then used her wand to drag out memories. Most of them were of Harry being a hero. She needed to learn his weakness. She was going to put off her mission for a while and when the moment was right, she would strike. She would get to know him and become friends, and then when he was weak, it would be perfect.

The next morning Harry decided that he was going to go over and get to know this mysterious new neighbor. He knocked on Kalista's door and gasped when he saw her. "Hi Harry," she smiled.

"Hi Kalista."

"I was just about to come over and ask if you would like to come over for tea," she smiled as she opened her door for him to come in.

Harry walked in and gasped when he saw how clean her house was. It was also rather gothic and black. "Your house is interesting," Harry commented as he walked along.

"Isn't it?" she giggled.

They both walked into the kitchen and Harry sat down. Kalista started a kettle of hot water and hummed as she gathered some biscuits. When Kalista walked closer to Harry, his scar began to burn. "Are you alright?" asked Kalista as she went to touch his head.

Harry thrashed onto the floor and screamed. "I don't understand," he gasped, "It only burns when the dark lord is near."

"I don't know what to tell you," shrugged Kalista.

"You aren't the dark lord are you?" Harry teased.

Kalista didn't answer Harry as she sat down. "How dare you accuse me of being such a monster," Kalista felt bad putting down her father, but she needed to, to get closer to Harry.


End file.
